hulk_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin
Erin is a minor character that appears in the end of Chapter 8 of Starling City's Newest Hero. BACKGROUND She's a beautiful and highly flirtatious woman that's a fan of the Hulk, similar to Thea, only Erin is more attracted to Hulk than being simply a fan. Despite hooking up with Hulk for a one-night stand, she genuinely loves him, and becomes obsessed with him, similar to Carrie Cutter, aka, Cupid being obsessed with Green Arrow. HISTORY Chapter 8 Erin appears near the end of Chapter 8, walking up to Hulk, who is standing at the bar in the Verdant nightclub. She immediately recognizes him, and starts to hit on him as they share a bottle of whiskey. She tells Hulk that he's become an overnight celebrity due to his popularity among the masses, especially women, though the same cannot be said for the police, who Erin thinks are jealous of Hulk's abilities. Further into the conversation, Erin seduces Hulk into spending the night with her. The two leave Verdant, and they have sex at Erin's house. Unbeknownst to either of them, the Canary watches the two make love from afar. Chapter 9 Erin appears in Chapter 9, smiling with glee in the aftermath of her lovemaking with Hulk, though she can't get up due to her legs being all numbed due to the sex. Eventually, she's able to get up and makes breakfast bagels for Hulk and herself. As the two eat, Hulk admits that he's never slept with a woman before, much to Erin's surprise, as she always pegged him as a ladies' man. As she exits the room, Hulk receives a call from Thea, who needs his help back at the Queen mansion. Sighing, Hulk quickly leaves Erin's house and heads back to the Queen estate... PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Erin is a very gorgeous woman with brown hair, light green eyes, and tanned skin. She also has a slim yet slightly shapely figure, which has gotten her a lot of attention from men, which Erin has gotten tired of. She's described by many people as "gorgeous and wildly sexy; the type of girl that could make anyone fall for her with a quick glance of her face." TRIVIA * It's possible Erin might be gay, as she makes a comment about the Canary being 'sexy' and 'busty," the way she likes her women. * She seemingly slept with Hulk purely so she could brag about it to her friends. RELATIONSHIPS Hulk Erin's relationship with Hulk is purely physical; she has sex with him purely for pleasure, though over time, actually falls in love with Hulk. Unfortunately, she tells him that she never loved him, breaking his heart and driving a rift between the two. Even with multiple attempts at apologizing to him for what she's done, Hulk refuses to listen and hear her out, going as far as to threaten to hurt her if she ever goes near him again. Despite hating her, when Erin is shot, Hulk carries her to the Arrowcave, knowing that Green Arrow will be able to save her much faster than a hospital. As Erin is healed, Hulk tells her that while he might hate her for what she did, he doesn't want her to die, hinting that he's forgiven her to some extent. The Canary Erin is heavily disliked by Sara Lance, aka The Canary due to her treatment of the Hulk. Before Erin's treachery was revealed, The Canary even went as far as spying on Hulk and Erin when they had sex. When Erin and Hulk met, it's implied that Erin was either attracted to her, or hooked up with Sara at some point, revealing/insinuating that Erin is bisexual.Category:Hulk's Love Interests Category:OC's Category:Starling City's Newest Hero